Talk:Dark Knight/Archive 1
If you would like to add more Strengths and Weaknesses, Be brief. If you would like to be more extensive in the length or detail of the Strength or Weakness, please add it to the Race and Subjob Guide linked at the bottom of the page. The purpose of the section on this page is merely to provide a brief look at the major strengths and weaknesses of the job. Please reserve more in depth discussions for the guide linked at the bottom. --Mierin 12:43, 31 Jan 2006 (PST) Wrong caps I'd like to point out many discrepencies regarding the skill levels of DRK's skills. For example, Evasion is shown as C skill capping at 225 at lv75, but Enfeebling is also shown as C skill, but capping at 220 at lv75. The correct numbers: (A+ 276) (A- 269) (B+ 256) (B 250) (B- 240) (C+ 230) (C 225) (C- 220) (D 210) (E 200) --Nivlakian Edited. Thanks. --Gahoo 07:16, 31 May 2006 (PDT) ---- Please be aware that the cap for DRK great axe skill is 240 and not 256. Edited. Thanks. --Gahoo 08:58, 13 June 2006 (PDT) wrong infomation on skill caps some of the "Cap at Level 1" numbers are wrong. A skills are 6 B skills are 5. Edited. Thanks. --Gahoo 08:58, 13 June 2006 (PDT) S and W Changes * Absorb- series spells have a very long casting time, thus slighty lowering the Dark Knight's ability to deal damage. It doesn't just affect gaining TP when you're casting magic. * High-delay weapons with very little Accuracy boosting abilities leading to slow TP gain. Absorb-TP pretty much negates all problems with gaining TP as a DRK. Also, High Delay makes no difference when it comes to gaining TP (unless your accuracy is horrid anyway). --Zero 22:10, 29 July 2006 (EDT) ---- Heh, DRK can't hit water falling out of a boat ;) --Chrisjander 00:26, 30 July 2006 (EDT) I've only been playing this job for 20 levels and I don't really see why people think it's so inaccurate. I'm hitting fine. --Zero 00:35, 30 July 2006 (EDT) Its mainly a dig from the days before sushi. DRK's, compared to other DD jobs, had less dex, so were generally less accurate, and would have fun whiffing the mob with long delay weapons. Nowadays it hardly matters until higher level, and then you can get accuracy gear to supplement your sushi. Though sushi is almost required if you expect to hit anything. --Chrisjander 00:47, 30 July 2006 (EDT) Point seen for the most part. Lemmie see if I can get some information...*Runs away* Hmmm... *Runs back* Actualy, according to some sources, their DEX is rather comperable to other DDs, save for NIN, MNK and obviously THF. NIN has spells, MNK has Focus and THF has SATA for accuracy boosts. DRG and RNG have accuracy bonus and all other jobs seem to have the exact same DEX as a DRK. What makes DRK rather accurate as opposed to some other jobs Souleater. However there are two problems with this, one stems from the DRK himself and the other is the healer. The DRK may be timid about using the ability because multiple hit weapon skills is suicide, the extra damage can create unwanted emnity and may not want to piss off the healer. The second one, the healer, may get mad if they use it, unless the DRK is good about using the spell drain after a few hits. To be honest, Souleater is probably best with high delay weapons because it won't kill yourself as quickly. I'm kinda rambling and it's almost 7AM. Comments? --Zero 06:40, 31 July 2006 (EDT) Weaknesses *The mention about the long cast time about Absorb Spells might need to be edited out with this new update- 2 seconds isn't that long of a cast time. *Elemental and Enfeebling Magic levels are relatively low. **Not much different than BLM enfeeb or RDM elemental, yet those two jobs manage to pull it off. I think it's a fault of the DRKs that play not using magic equip change macros effectively. ***Yeah, I wouldn't call DRK elemental magic skill low when it's higher than a BRD's singing and instrument skills. *Better at closing a Skillchains than opening one. **Either "closing a Skillchain" or "closing Skillchains", pick one please, bad grammer hurts my head. *Dependent on high cost equipment. **Doesn't every job have high cost equipment? *** Chernabog 21:39, 11 August 2006 (EDT) Yes, everyjob has high cost equipment, and I really have trouble with that particular entry (on multiple job pages too). Low elemental and enfeebling magics are weaknesses, they're not as powerful at either. Remember thou, weaknesses can be overcome with gear. I really don't know how they're defining "better at closing a skillchain than opening one". Do they mean they don't have skills to open them? cause that's not true. Does it mean, when closing skillchains, they tend to do more damage? If so, that's not a weakness. --Chrisjander 10:55, 14 August 2006 (EDT) ::Perhaps they meant more WS options to close? That was my assumption. Still not a weakness. That should be removed. The low enfeeb and elemental, sure weaknesses, but then lets add it to the other mages too... RDM weakness low elemental, BLM weakness low enfeeb, etc... And lets remove all the high cost equipment complaints from the weaknesses. Chernabog 03:25, 15 August 2006 (EDT) Archery? Archery's missing in the Combat Skill Ratings chart. I'd plug it in but I don't know the numbers.--Joon 22:32, 23 October 2006 (EDT) I'm pretty sure they don't have the skill for that. They can maybe equip a bow or two, but the only ranged skill I thought they got was Marksmanship. Perhaps any skill you have is from /WAR? --Chrisjander 22:39, 23 October 2006 (EDT) Dark Knights have 0 Archery Skill. I leveled this up before & had to rely on my WAR sub's skill. --Nynaeve 22:40, 23 October 2006 (EDT)